sket dance ke jakarta
by siapakekelah
Summary: bagaimana jadinya kalo sket dance ke Jakarta? chapter 5 is up. awas ! abaallll ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Sekarang sket dance mau jalan-jalan ke Jakarta,gimana yak ceritanya? Kita simak berikut

Sket dance punya Kenta Shinohara

Saya Cuma punya fic abal bin gaje ini

Warning : typo, abal, garing, gaje, membawa2 kerudung segala (gak bermaksud merendahkan)

"gak nyangka gue.., Jakarta sepanas ini ! " keluh bossun ketika baru keluar dari bandara soekarno-hatta, "iye... gile.., udah gitu kok pada tahan yak bajunya tebel-tebel n lengkap gitu? " keluh himeko "hoho.. itu namanya kerudung.." kata switch anteng, "apaan noh? Kok banyak banget yang make.., bossun lu pake gih, kan rambut lu jelek hehehe.." kata himeko "itu buat orang islam, author kan orang islam (hey, gak usah bawa2 agama deh.. -_- )" kata bossun. "yaudah.., kita nginep di mana?" Tanya himeko gak sabar, "au.., eh author lu mau bawa kita nginep di mana? (me : gua gak punya duit banyak, jadi di acacia aja yak, yang di salemba itu.. bossun: iye dah..)" jadilah mereka naik bajaj sementara tukang bajaj nya kesenengan di kasih duit asing (alien kah?) dan langsung menukarkan ke bank terdekat (?), dan tiba2 kaya mendadak? Mungkin kah?, "ooh.., ini nih hotelnya.., lumayan sih.." kata himeko, mereka di sambut dengan ramah(?) oleh petugas di sana, sementara resepsionis kebigungan melihat 3 anak sma jepan yang kelihatan gaje-gaje, setelah mendaftar mereka segera menelpon author;

_Hsb(himekoswitchbossun): woy, habis ini kita kemane?_

_Author: ke monas nyook.._

_Hsb: elu gak kita ajak_

_Author: lah, kalo elu nyasar gimana?_

_Hsb: ya gak mungkin lah, kan kita punya bossun the explo**r, tinggal panggil peta, jadi deh.._

_Author: PETA? Jangan bawa2 masa penjajahan jepang deh.. -_-_

_Hsb: eh tulul, maksud kita itu p-e-t-a.. aku peta, aku peta, gimana yah lagunya?_

_Author: udah eh, pokoknya himeko elu bajunye yang sopan ye.., soalnya orang Indonesia __gak suka yg terbuka-buka,__ rok nye jgn pendek-pendek, ditangkep satpol pp lu.._

_Hsb: iye dah.., bubay author.._

_Author: bubay ugaa,... _

Merekapun beriap-siap pergi ke monas dengan semangat '45

"eh.., switch katanya tuh monas ujungnye dari emas ye?" Tanya bossun sambil ngupil

"bukan, dari perunggu, tapi di lapisin emas" kata switch sok tau

"uwaw.. silao men !" kata himeko lebay, "weeh.., apaan noh, rame beud, ada apaan? Pembagian sembako geratis ya? Pengen gua, lumayan buat makan siang" kata bossun "bukan.., itu orang pada ngantri mau naik ke atas monas.." jawab switch. "mama..mama.. kok itu ada 3 org jepang aneh yang mukanya tsundere tingkat akut, ssih.. serem.." kata anak kecil yang sedang menarik-narik ujung rok ibunya (wow.. untung gak ada angin) "ssh..., jangan begitu, entar kamu di culik looh.." kata si ibu sambil menggendong anaknya pergi menjauh. "kampret.. kita dikira penculik -_-" kata bossun sebal "gara-gara muka tsundere mu itu siih.. " ledek himeko, mereka pun jalan-jalan, himeko membeli gulali pinggir jalan yang terbuat dari pewarna pakaian gak mutu, yang seharga 5000 rupiah. Bossun beli 2 baju tulisan " i love monas" dan 1 lusin baju "i love Jakarta" ada apa gerangan? Apa bossun ingin jualan baju nanti di jepang? Siapa yang tau.. sementara switch sibuk memborong souvenir aneh yang didagangin abang-abang, dan dia juga beli sebuah tiupan gaje harga 1000, yang baru dipake 3x langsung jebol -_-, "oh iya, katanya miss world 2013 diadakan di Indonesia ya?" Tanya himeko sambil mengemut permen nya, tapi karna gak ada permen yang biasa himeko emut, dia membeli milki** yang katanya sama dengan 3 gelas susu (?) "iya, katanya di bali ya?" Tanya switch antusias, "bali ya.., kata temenku di sana indah looh.." kata bossun "sayang author nyuruhnya kita ke Jakarta yang banya polusi ini.. ew.., kalo gini mah, di jepang juga ada.." omel himeko, "gimana kalo kita ke ancol aja?" Tanya bossun, "idih.., tercemar gitu.. entar kulit mulus, indah, putih gua ini jadii ancur lagi.." jawab himeko "ya udah.., kita naik wahananya aja.." kata switch "oke.." jawab bossun, mereka pun siap-siap ke ancol, setelah naik wahana tersebut, mereka memillih makan sore(?) di rumah author, eh, di rumah makan padang sebelah hotel mereka, himeko memilih rending karna katanya dia belom pernah coba dan beginilah komentar nya: "wuih..., pedasssh! Tapi enak, jangan sampe Malaysi* ngaku-ngakuin, entar gua bantuin deh kalo ampe di aku-akuin..", sementara itu bossun memilih tunjang, apa komentarnya ini diaa.. : "nyam,nyam! Lezaaat! Aku pengen lagi! Eh.., tapi duitnye pas-pasan ah.. sebel ! tapi tetep enak, entar kalo kesini mau beli lagi ah.." dan yang terakhir switch membeli dendeng batokok(?) karna menurutnya mirip masakan himeko, bagaimana pedapatnya? : "hoho.. enak man.., matabb ! maknyus! Lezatos!(iye paham..)", setelah ini mereka berniat jalan-jalan ke GRAND INDONESIA, tapi karna waktu yang tidak memungkinkan, akhirnya mereka ke ARION -_-, di sana mereka liat-liat doang karna gak punya duit, dan bossun sempat di tangkap satpam karna dikira mencuri sandal swallo*, tapi ketika mereka ingin pulang, mereka melihat pemandangan yang membuat mata katarak, TAMAN LAWANG, "hey..cyin.." sapa seorang banci sambil mencubit pipi bossun, mereka ber-3 pun kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya(?), lalu mereka melewati toko music "ASYEEK" yang menjual lagu cherrybell*, sm**h, noa*, dan lagu aneh bin ajaib seperti cinta satu mala*, dan belah dure*, ketika mendengar lagu terebut himeko langsung mules, switch pingsan, dan bossun muntah darah(?) "najis!, lagu apaan neeeh!" teriak bossun "wuanjir.., enek gua! Eh! AUTHOR LU NGAPAIN MAKSA KITA DENGERIN LAGU KAYAK GITU HAAAAH!?" teriak himeko sangar, switch yang baru sadar segera memutar lagu "message" dari sket dance sendiri, ya.. betul.., mereka narsis abis, "wuiih.., untung aje.." kata mereka ber-3, lalu mereka kabur karna di ancem digebuk pake sapu sama mpok-empok pemilik toko lagu tsb, pasalnya katanya gini "lagu apaan noh?! Lagu jepang ye?! Jelek banget nyeet !" kata ibu tersebut, padahal lagu yang di putar ibu tersebut lah yang membuat author juga mual-mual gaje, akhirnya sket dance pulang, dan melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.. bagaimana dengan baju yang di beli bossun? Yap, betul, dia jualiin, dan anehnya laku keras(?) jadi mungkin, mereka akan ke Indonesia lagi(?) .

End! Hehe.., review please? My second fanfic !


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih ya kepada yang udah memberi review ..

**Kizuna Zoggakyu :aku dedikasikan fic ini buat kamu hehe ^^ dan tentunya buat anggota sket dance **

**juga doong..., tadinya padahal aku gak ada niat ngelanjutin cerita ini tapi karna dukungan kamu **

**aku bikin deeh... makasih ya.. ^^**

**Takagi Akito : makasih ya atas sarannya.. **

**Choi Ji-hyun : iya.. aku tau.. tapi makasih ya**

Sket dance punya Kenta Shinohara

Saya Cuma punya fic abal bin gaje ini

Warning : typo, abal, garing, gaje

**HOHOHO... ketemu lagi dengan saya.. author abal yang masih pemula tapi sok tau ^^ oke.., karna seseorang saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.., jadi okay, SKET DANCE KE JAKARTA PART 2 ...**

"bossun lu ngapain sih ngajak kita kesini lagi?!" teriak himeko kesal "laah... tapi lu inget kan, baju

yang gua jualin itu laku keras, sekarang gua mau beli lagi yang banyak biar kaya..

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" teriak bossun seperti orang gak waras "bossun, tapi aku gak tahan,

gara-gara kemarin di paksa sama author ke taman lawang.." kata switch gemeteran "iya juga siih...,

bossun lagi pula kita kan ga punya uang buat ke sanaa..." kata himeko malas "sebenernya.. aku sih

seneng ke sana, yaahh.. lumayanlaaah.. lagi pula.. kalo Cuma tentang uang siiih..., kita panggil aja

author.." *merekapun menelpn author*

_Hsb: assalamua'laikum author jontor !_

_Author : wa'alaikumsalam.., eh kampret ngapain lo manggil gua jontor hah ?!_

_Hsb: suka-suka doong..., oh iya author... kita mau ke Jakarta lagi doooong..._

_Author : lah.. katannya lu gak betaah.._

_Hsb: udah, POKOKNYA siapin duit buat hotel, pesawat, jalan-jalan de el el_

_Author: elah... gua gak punya duit.. tapi gua usahain yee.._

_Hsb: gitu doong... oke udah ye.. assalamualaikum !_

_Author : wa'alaikumsalam... *tuttuttuttut..*_

Jadilah mereka datang ke Jakarta dengan cara mencicil kepada author, "ahaha... masih aja ya

Indonesia puanas begini.."tawa himeko pelan "hoho.. padahal bentar lagi sore looh.." sambung

switch "udah ah.. ayo kita buru-buru beli kaosnya keburu habis.." gerutu bossun "bossun sebaiknya

kita istirahat dulu ke hotel, besok baru kita jalan-jalan.. gimanaaa?" pinta himeko "iye dah.., tapi

masa iya di acacia lagi... (me: mau gimana lagi.. ogut ga ada duit.. bossun: yah... iya deeh..)" keluh

bossun "ga papa deh.. yang jelas aku setelah makan rendang pada pertemuan kita kemariiin...,

sekarang aku mau makaaan... SATE MADURAAA !" teriak himeko bersemangat "cih.. dasar

ngabisin uang gua aja.." caci bossun pelan. Karna hari sudah sore, sket dance pulang ke hotel

acacia(?) lagi. Resepsionis yang di sana sekali lagi kebingugan melihat 3 anak jepan gaje yang di

temuinnya beberapa minggu(?) lalu "eh.. pak bossun ya?" kata seorang anak kecil sambil mendekati

bossun 'wes.. gile ada anak kecil di Indonesia yang kenal sama bossun?.. kok gak ada yang kenal

sama gue !?.. eh tunggu.., kayaknya nih anak juga familiar deh di jepang... ' pikir himeko "eh..

kamu siapa?" Tanya bossun kaget "b-bossun.. i-itu kan—" omongan switch terpotong karna anak

itu menampar bossun(?) dengan suangattt keras "anak itu kan dor* the explore" kata switch santai

"eh ! elo jgn ngambil-ngambil segmen 'aku peta' gue yah ! kalo lo masih make, si bo*ts gak akan

segan-segan nyakar eloh!" ancam dor* sambil berlalu pergi. Switch dan himeko yang tadinya

terbengong-bengong langsung menolong bossun yang secara dramatis(?) terkapar di lantai. "h-

himekoo.. s-ssuicchi.. sepertinya aku tidak akan bertahan hidup setelah ini.." kata bossun dramatis

"b-bossun.. t-tenang kau akan selamat.. hiks.. :'(" isak himeko dan switch, "*plokplokplokplok*"

terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari para pegawai hotel "hebat!" teriak resepionis itu, "wuah.. kita

terkenal" kata bossun berlinang air mata bahagia(?). akhirnya selesai sudah pertunjukkan bossun(?)

dan sekarang mereka serius(?) mendaftar masuk ke hotel tersebut. "silahkan bapak(?) yusuke, ibu(?)

onizuka dan bapak(?) usui, kamar nomor 113 ya, ada 3 kamar, jadi pas buat satu-satu (eh.. ini

cottage atau hotel yah?)" kata resepsionis itu sambil tersenyum ramah (baca : licik) 'hehe.. dengan

gini, kalo mereka gua kasih kamar 113 itu kamar gaada yang mau nempatin, lah mereka kan gak tau

jadi gak ada salahnya kan? Muahahahaha!' piker resepsionis itu. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan

kamar tersebut? Hoho... kita lihat saja nanti.. sket dance pun naik ke kamar mereka hingga ketika

sampai di depan pintu, himeko teringat sesuatu.. '13..' pikirnya "aaaaaa! Kita di kamar 113!

Gawat ! aku mau tukar kamaaaar !" teriak himeko histeris "emangnya kenapa?" Tanya bossun

gak perduli "h-hantuu..." pekik himeko pelan ketika switch membuka kamar itu, benar di sana ada 3

kamar, yang satu kamar 11, yang satu kamar 12, dan yang terakhir... kamar... 14 !

muahahahahaha! Author pun tertawa nista, karna telah berhasil menipu sebagian readers

_#digebukreaders _enggak-enggak dan yang terakhir adalah.. jeng jeng jeng jeng... kamar... 13 !

himeko pun langsung lari ke kamar 11 karna takut di paksa ke kamar 13, akhirnya bossun pun yang

ngalah dan tisur di kamr 13, ketika tidur... bossun melihat sesuatu.. putih.. hitam... panjang... apa

itu? Ternyata itu adalah... ha-handuk belang-belang blaste* tooh.. ia pun tidur lagi sampai pagi-

pagi.. ternyata yang di maksud oleh resep sionis tersebut adalah... ac-nya gak sedingin kamar lain...

ternyata hanya itu.. -_-. Karna sudah pagi sket dance pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke pasar johar(?)

karna di sana barang nya murah-murah, himeko membeli milkit* karna gak ada pelollipop, bossun

membeli kaus gaje lagi tapi sekarang tulisannya "I LOPEH JAK MAN*A" "VIKIN* IZ DE BEZ" dan

sebagainya dengan warna ngejreng yang mengalahkan baju-baju banci di taman lawang dan ketika

mereka mencari tas laptop murah untuk switch, mereka melewati sesuatu... yang membuat telinga

meneluarkan darah 1 liter(?) ya.. lagu itu lagi.. lagu yang menghantui bossun selama 3 minggu(?)

lagu... belah dure*

_Makan duren dimalam har*  
Paling ena* dengan kekasih  
Dibelah bang dibela*  
Enak ba*g silahkan di belah.._

_J*ngan lupa mengunci pintu  
Nanti ada orang yang ta*  
Pelan-*elan dibelah  
Enak bang silahkan dib*lah.._

_Semua ora*g pasti suka belah duren  
Apal*gi malam pengantin  
Sampai pagi pun yo wis b*n.._

_Yang satu ini *urennya luar biasa  
Bisa bikin bang g* tahan  
Sampai-sam*ai ketagihan_

_Kalo ab*ng suka tinggal belah saja  
Kalo abang mau tin*gal bilang saja_

_Makan duren dima*am hari  
Paling e*ak dengan kekasih  
Dibelah bang dibela*  
Enak *ang silahkan di belah…_

Dan ANEHNYA kebanyakan orang yang ada di sana tiba-tiba bergoyang-goyang gaje, seperti

waktu itu.. himeko mual, switch pingsan, dan bossun muntah darah. "apes banget gua *hoek*

harus denger lagu *hoek* kayak gini lagi.. *hoek*" omel bossun sekaligus muntah (eww... -_-)

DAN lebih parah lagi... ternyata lagu itu bukan berasal dari sebuah toko lagu, tapi dari... seekor

eh, seorang banci yang sedang ngamen sambil bilang "aw... digoyang teyus cyiin... *ngedipin

mata*" "s-sial.. suicchi banguun.. ayo kita kabuuur !" kata bossun. Entah dapat kekuatan dari

mana switch sudah bugar, apakah karna sebelum pingsan switch sempat memasangkan earphone

dan memasang lagu taylor swif* ? siapa yang tahu.. mereka ber-3 pun segera kabur, tapi...

sayang nya.. mereka nyasar lagi ke... T-A-M-A-N L-A-W-A-N-G "AAAAAAA !" teriak mereka

bertiga, dan seperti biasa.. bossun yang di gangguin sama bencong itu.. "permisi maaz.." kata

banci itu genit sekaligus bergoyang di depan bossun "uwaaah ! buta ! gua jadi butaaaa !"

teriak bossun histeris, himeko yang sudah gak taha segera membunuh eh, menghajar banci itu

hingga pingsan sambil berkata "adyuh.. capcus cyiin.." lalu pingsan dengan anggunnya(?). setelah

kejadian nista itu, bossun,himeko dan switch makan sate tegal(?) di warung sate bang

a*i,akhirnya mereka jalan-jalan ke ITC, ketika pulang banyak orang ngeliatin mereka dan inilah

yang ada di pikiran beberapa dari mereka ketika author mewawancarai mereka :

_**NAMA : SUSI **_

_PENDAPAT: gila, ada orang jepang nyasar, yang pake kaca mata kok bawa laptop segala yah? Gak takut di rampok apa?, idih apaan tuh yang satu pake topi gaje sama kacamata renang? Habis berenang mas? Muahahahahahah !_

_**NAMA : TIGOR**__  
PENDAPAT : hah?! Orang jepang! Apakah mereka mau menjajah indonesia lagi?! Oh TIDAAAAAAK ! _

**Yap, begitulah pikiran beberapa orang indonesia yang aneh itu, hoam.. author udah capek, akankah ada chapter 3? Akankah? Muahahahah ! ****saya gak tau. ****Okay then ! good bye, please review ^^ and for next chapter ****if they exist ****saya akan muter-muter ke bunderan HI oke? **


	3. Chapter 3

Sekali lagi makasih ya buat yang nge-review

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu** : makasih yaaaa KAKAK !

Anonynmous karna : thanks, btw aku sis hehehe .. :3

**HOHO... Ini saya... Author abal ini looh... masa gak kenal**_** #dibunuhreaders **_**okay kita lanjut ke ceritanyaaa... eh disclaimernya dulu deeh.. :D oh iya.., INGAT dichapter sebelumnya sket dance gak balik ke jepang.., jadi...**

**Sket dance punya Kenta Shinohara kalau sket dance punya saya, si saaya agata ga akan pernah saya munculkan *upskeceplosan #lupakan**

**Hetalia(?) punya hidekazu himaruya, karna kalo hetalia punya saya, Seychelles saya bikin mati degan sangat menderita.. ohohohoho... #lupakan**

**Saya Cuma punya fic abal bin gaje ini**

**Warning : typo, abal, garing, gaje, OOC **

""_bossun, kau apa-apaan sih ngabisin uang kita buat beli baju alay itu ! kan kita jadi gak bisa balik ke jepang, udah si author gak mau minjemin duit lagi.." gerutu himeko kesal _

"_yeh.. habis gimana lagi.." kata bossun "yaah... jadinya kita harus cari kerja dulu kalo mau ke jepang deeh.. yaaaah... :'(" tangis switch."_

ya, ini adalah alasan kenapa di chapter sebelumnya sket dance hanya pulang ke hotel acacia(?).

Sementara itu...

**Ruang Osis kaimei high school**

"liburan osis kali ini, kita akan ke Indonesia !" teriak unyu senang "ahaha... tenang, tenang mimori.." kata michiru

"A-J-B.. aku juga bersemangat.." kata daisy sekaligus membenarkan kacamatanya "UAPAAAA?! KALIAN SENGAJA YA?! KALIAN SENGAJA KAN LIBURAN KE SANA, INGIN MEMPERTEMUKAN AKU DENGAN FUJISAKI ?!" teriak tsubaki gak terima

"A-T-G.. anda terlalu ge-er" kata daisy "ka ka ka !.. sudah lah tsubaki..., jangan menghancurkan liburan kita.., oh iya semua anggota osis WAJIB IKUT ! ka ka ka !" kata agata

"oh iya, kenapa sket dance belum kembali yaa?" Tanya unyu "m-mana k-ku t-tau.." jawab tsubaki

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"aku lapaaar.." keluh agata "ya sudah... kita beli mcdonal* aja yaa.. tuh ada di depan.." kata unyu

"cih.. disini panas banget.." keluh tsubaki "S-B-K-M.. sudahlah.. berisik KAU MATI.." kata daisy ketus

(seperti biasanya -_-) "ka ka ka.. t-tunggu i-itu kan.. fujisaki ?" Tanya agata kaget karna melihat

sesuatu eh, seseorang yang berpakaian ala bossun (apa itu berpakaian ala bossun? Saya juga gak

tau.. hehehehe.. :D ) sedang menjadi pegawai yang menjaga counter(?) mcdonal*. "tsubaki kau saja

yang beli yaa.." pinta unyu "i-iya deeh.." jawab tsubaki, tapi tsubaki gak tau kalo yg jaga itu si bossun dan ketika ketemu...

"AAAAA! TSUBAKI ! NGAPAIN KAMU KESINI HAAH?!" teriak bossun, yang rupanya menggangu customer dan membuatnya langsung dipecat oleh kepala(?) mcdonal*.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP (LAGI ? -_-) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"aah.. sial.. gara-gara kamu kita jadi dipecat kaaan !" teriak

himeko sambil memukul bossun. ya anehnya switch dan himeko juga dipecat (biar cepet ceritanya #dibunuhreaders)

dan sekarang sket dance bersama osis, osis berjanji akan mengajak sket dance ke jepang lagi, alasannya adalah karna sket dance adalah murid kaimei (yakin gak ada alasan lain om?).

"oh,iya kalian nginep dimana?" Tanya mimorin "di acacia.. gara-gara author abal ga punya duit (hey,hey)" jawab bossun malas

"a-acacia?! Berarti kita satu hotel?.. ewww!" teriak tsubaki, tapi ketika tsubaki teriak dia gak merhatiin jalan, jadinya dia nabrak seorang pemuda(?) beralis tebal

yang ketika ditabrak belanjaan nya jatoh, "bloody git!, why you little.., see where your going you obnoxious little frog!" katanya menggunakan bahasa inggris-inggris(?)

"eeh.. ?" Tanya bossun yang ga ngerti apa-apa(?) maklum, bossun Cuma bisa bahasa jepang dan Indonesia(?) tapi kayknye mimorin ngerti deh.. diakan anak orang kaya.. :3

"augh(?).. i apologize for my behaviour before, pleasure to meet you, my name is Arthur Kirkland, and you are?" Tanya pria gentleman(?) yang merupakan tsundere kelas kakap _#digebukarthur _

"e-eh.. tuh orang ngomong apaaa lagii.." bisik himeko kepada switch, tiba-tiba switch menjawab "hoho.. watashi wa... eh.. saya,, eh.. my name is kazuyoshi usui, but please call me switch.." kata switch dengan lancar nya(?)

"oh.. it's a pleasure to meet you .." jawab pria british(?) itu kalem(?), "oh.. okay then, farewell i guess, and once again i'm sorry for my behaviour before.." kata pria gentleman(?) itu seraya pergi( mas Kirkland belajaan nya kok gak di bawa maas? Arthur: jijay, gua mao beli yang baru aja)

"switch kok lu bisa ngerti sih?" Tanya bossun penasaran "hoho.. ini kan karna gue bawa laptop, translate aja.., pake google translate ! hoho.." jawab switch

"ya sudah, ayo sebelum ke hotel bagaimana kalo kita jalan-jalan dulu? Toh kalian udah gak butuh apa-apa lagi kaan?" Tanya michiru sambil mengibaskan(?) rambutnya dan mengedip-ngedip(kelilipan maas?) ke arah cewek sma yang langsung kelepek-kelepek kayak ikan _#dibunuh_

"emangnya kalian mau ke mana?" Tanya mimorin "hmm... aku mau ke Grand Indonesia doong... katanya itu mall terbagus(?) di Jakarta ya?" lanjutnya lagi. "baiklah, karna permintaan mimorin, kita akan ke grand Indonesia ka ka ka !" jawab agata

"JAANGAAAANN !" teriak sket dance bersamaan "emang kenapa? Hah?!" jawab tsubaki sebal, "karna... di sana ada hantu gentayangan !" jawab himeko "karna Nurarihyon no mag* mau di putar lagi, saya nge-fans sama rikuo hoho.." sambung switch "karna aku gak punya uang.. hehe" sambung bossun malu-malu

"A-T-T-H aku tak takut hantu.., tapi aku juga ingin menonton Nurarihyon no mag*.. tsurara cantik.." kata daisy dingin "eh... kalau gitu kita ke pasar saja,bagaimana? Kan dekat, tapi kita masih bisa belanja.." kata unyu sambil tersenyum(?)

"baiklah.. tapi pasar apa?" jawab tsubaki "pasar sunan giri aja..!" jawab agata bersemangat, "kenapa?" jawab michiru "karna.. kita sampai malam akan kesana.. dan.. mengadakan uji nyali... ka ka ka !" tawa agata

"u-uji nyali? Maksudmu uji nyali mukulin preman pasar gitu?" Tanya himeko sekaligus mengeluarkan stik(?) hockey nya lalu mengusap-usapnya seperti anak(?) sendiri

"b-bukan.. tapi uji nyali, di kuburan sugi ka ka ka !, karna katanya dulu, beberapa anak ada yang kesurupan di sekitar situ.. ka ka ka !" jawab agata sambil bergeridik ngeri melihat himeko seperti tadi

"baiklah.. tapi.. bareng barengkan?" Tanya himeko agak takut "ahaha..dibagi per-kelompok.. kita mulai saja ya pembagian kelomponya.." kata agata "mimorin.. siapkan kertas yang sudah dipotong-potong dengan nama masing-masing lalu masukkan dalam botol, seperti arisan(?) ka ka ka!" sambung agata,

"siap taichou !.." kata mimorin sambil menyiapkannya bersama daisy. "ka ka ka !.. yang menang akan dapat hadiah.." kata agata pelan "eh? Sungguh ? emangnnya ini jadi lomba ya?" Tanya bossun,

"hoho.. iya, peraturannya mudah, bertahan sampai pagi, yang bertahan yang menang, dan yang kalah, ya 2 kelompok pertama yang keluar.. ka ka ka !, dan tentu saja... ada hukumannya.. ka ka ka !" tawa agata nista(?)

"taichou ! sudah selesai !" teriak unyu, "baiklah.. ayo semuaa !" undang(?) michiru...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP DESU YO ! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"UAPAAA?! ULANGI ! ULANGI ! saya menolak sekelompok dengan orang bodoh ini !" teriak tsubaki "eh... tapi sudah tidak bisa diganti.. itu peraturannya.." jawab michiru tenang. Hoho.. jadi inilah kelompok nya..

KELOMPOK 1 :

Tsubaki Sasuke

Fujisaki Yusuke

KELOMPOK 2 :

Asahina Kikuno

Michiru Shinba

KELOMPOK 3:

Hime Onizuka

Mimorin Unyu

KELOMPOK 4:

Agata Sojiro

Kazuyoshi Usui

"hoho.. sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan.." kata switch antusias, "hehe... kitaliat saja nanti.. tapi kita tak akan kalah, bukan kah begitu, daisy-chan ?" Tanya michiru "S-D-A-K-M" jawab daisy "apa itu daisy-chan?" Tanya mimorin polos(?) "Shinba diam atau kau Mati" kata daisy tak perduli. "o.O" ya, itulah ekspresi michiru.

"a-aku ga mau!" teriak himeko, "kenapa, onizuka-san ?" Tanya mimorin"a-aku takut hantuu... :'(" jawab himeko "tenang saja, onizuka-san, saya membawa body guard, nanti body guard saya suruh ikut.. bagaimana?" Tanya mimorin(dasar orang kaya) "b-baik lah.." jawab himeko.

"hey ! bukannya gak boleh ya?" rajuk bossun "b-boleh ! pokoknya BOLEH !" ancam himeko sambil mengeluarkan senjata kesayangan. "o-okay.. woles.." jawab bossun gagap(?)

"sudahlah bossun, kau panggil saja banci yang nge-fans sama kau, hantu sudah pasti takut sama dia.. hoho.." kata switch. "eh.. Fujisaki-kun juga digangguin banci ya?, dimana? Ditaman lawang kah?" Tanya michiru penasaran "iya! Kok tau?" jawab himeko, "iya, soalnya Tsubaki-kun juga digangguin banci.." jawab michiru sekenanya,

"HAHAHAHHAAAA! BOSSUN ! TSUBAKI ! KALIAN EMANG MIRIP YAH ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" tawa himeko kayak petir. Disusul yang lain juga ketawa, ya, kecuali bossun dan tsubaki lah.. 's-sial..' pikir mereka BERDUA.

To be continued. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Makasih ya yang udah repot-repot nge-review fic abal ini :D**

**Lian Park : wihihihihihi(?).. makasih yaaa ! :D**

**whiteblackbear : makasihh ! ini saya sudah buat (iya kalo gak buat gimana bisa nge-upload -_-)**

**Kizuna Zoggakyuu : kepo? Hanya di 3(?) ahahahhaaa! Makasih ya KAK ! tetap jadi pelanggan(?) setia !, makasih sudah repot-repot mau nge-review :D**

**Shiroiki Haruna : eh? Aku gak ngerti kamu ngomong apa :D , ya tapi makasih yaaa ! **

**Takagi Akito : :3 terimakasih kakak seperguruan(?) tapi tombolnya yang mana ya.. saya gak tau T.T**

**Takagi Akito 2: makasih yaaa ! btw, ini karakter satunya si England dari hetalia (ga nanya)**

**tietgah : terimakasih, iya nih saya lanjutkan :D**

**Guest 1: makasih, tapi kayaknya masih banyak yg lebih bagus, saya mah abal T.T**

**Guest 2: jangan kepo.., entar hidup nya gak tenang(?)**

**cikyuu: makasih :D**

**Anonymousgirl88 : makasih ya atas semua review dari chapter 1-3 :D buruan bikin chapter baru dong fanfic sket dance kamu.. nanti aku review :D**

**Ohohoho.. apa kabar semua? Mau tau gimana nanti ujinyali nya? Kepoo..! **_**#dibunuh**_**. Oke, baca aja ceritanya yak ! (maksa) :D **

**Sebelumnya.. ada sesuatu.. hari ini.. hari saya nge-publish ini. Adalah hari ulangtahun tunangan saya ! emil steilsson. Siapa dia? Gak ada yang tau.. ahahahahahhahahaha.. lupakan**_** #pundung**_

Sket dance punya Kenta Shinohara

Saya Cuma punya fic abal bin gaje ini

Warning : typo, abal, garing, gaje, OOC , gak ada garis pembatas (karna saya gak tau caranya T.T)

"s-sial... bagaimana kalo kita batalkan saja acara uji nyali nya?" pinta himeko "kenapa?" Tanya tsubaki "karna..body guard ku kejebak macet di blok m(?) dan bisa sampai baru jam 2 pagi.." kata mimorin tenang,

"tidak bisa, perjanjian adalah perjanjian, lagi pula apa si ONIHIME dikalahkan oleh hantu yang belum tentu ada? Ka ka ka !" kata agata licik "t-tidak, aku berani kok !, bahkan kita akan menang !, bukankah begitu, mimorin-san?" jawab himeko "tentu saja.." jawab mimorin tenang(?).

"baiklah semua, sekarang masih ada waktu untuk siap-siap, lebih baik kita ke hotel dulu, untuk bersih-bersih.." kata michiru

Mereka pun ke hotel, di hotel mereka bersiap-siap dan nyolong, eh, menyiapkan bekal dan uang secukupnya. "baiklah, ayo berangkat !" kata agata bersemangat sambil melemparkan(?) 3 peta, "apaan nih?" Tanya himeko "ini peta kuburan sugi(emang ada petanya ya?) dan lokasi masing-masing yang akan di jelajahi(?) ka ka ka !" jawab agata

Merekapun sampai di kuburan sugi naik angkot, supir angkot pun kebingungan setengah mati karna 8 manusia jadi-jadian(?) jepang minta diturukan ke kuburan "hiyyyy! Ceyem, aquh atut qq..!" kata supir angkot itu alay.

"sialan tuh supir angkot.." kata bossun "ka ka ka ! sekarang waktunya focus... kita mulai saja ya.. ka ka ka!". Mereka hampir memulai permainanya tapi... "kryuuk..." "bunyi apaan noh?" Tanya agata "perutnya bossun.." jawab himeko,

"eh.. kamu lapar? Fujisaki-kun?" Tanya mimorin "i-iya-a..." jawab bossun malu-malu, "udah lah.. dasar ngerepotin.." sela tsubaki cepat. "gak apa-apa lah tsubaki-kun.. disitu ada yang jualan kerak telor sama asinan.. kayaknya enak tuh..." kata mimorin.

"baiklah.. karna berhubung aku juga agak lapar.. kita akan makan dulu ! ka ka ka !" kata agata sekaligus memesan kerak telor 6 bungkus(doyan maas?).

"baiklah... ayo makan dulu.." kata tsubaki mengalah dan memesan asinan yang kelihatannya tidak begitu pedas, "bang.. asinan nye satu aje" kata tsubaki sok gaul(?). bossun memilih untuk makan bubur sapi(?) ekstra abon monyet(?) (serem amat makanannya...),

Himeko memilih sar* roti yang rasa sarikaya(?) sementra switch hanya minum teh botol sosr* "hoho... apapun makanannya... minumnya.. teh botol sosro.." kata switch yng udh kena virus iklan -_- .

"AAAAAAAAH !" terdengr suara aneh, Himeko segera memeluk bossun(ekhem... cie.. _#dibunuh_) "suara apa barusan?" Tanya agata "tsu..tsubaaki-kuun !" kata mimorin tak percaya. "Ada apa sih? Kenapa tsubaki kayak gitu? Tsubaki kenapaa?" Tanya michiru yang melihat tsubaki terkapar dilantai

"a-aku.. a-ku kepedesaaan... asinan ini pedass !" kata tsubaki, yang lain pun sweatdrop melihat kelakuan makhluk satu ini.

"tsubaki.. kau tak mau minum teh botol sosr* sih.., kan apapun makanannya minumannya teh botol sosr* !" kata switch, yang lain pun double sweatdrop.

"yasudah.. cepat sana minum.. agar kita bisa melanjutkan permainannya.." kata himeko pelan, "i-ya.. tapi aku update status dulu yah.." kata tsubaki sok eksis. Sekali lagi.. yang lain pun triple sweatdrop

'asinan ini lebih pedas dari kelihatannya :v' itu yang tsubaki tulis pada status nya(kayak pernah lihat..). "Sudah kan? Ayolah.. kita mulai" kata bossun gak sabar (iya, dia pengen nonton hetalia soalnya).

"baiklah.. sudah lihat peta nya kan? Itu daerah kalian.." kata daisy yang dari tadi diem aja. "berarti aku di timur ya?" Tanya himeko, "ane(?) dibarat nih gan?" kata bossun sok gaul "hoho.. saya di selatan.." kata switch, "dan kita di utara?" Tanya michiru. "ISI JANALA..(?)" kata daisy aneh #dicolok "eh.. maksudmu apa?" Tanya bossun "Iya Semua Iya, JAngan NAnya LAgi" kata daisy agak alay.

"okeh.. yang 2 orang pertama dinyatakan KALAH ! ka ka ka !" kata agata lalu berlari ke arah selatan, diikuti oleh switch, "baiklah.. ayo onizuka-san !" kata mimorin seraya menarik tangan himeko, "ayo daisy-chan.." kata michiru berjalan pelan dan diikuti sama daisy seperti penguntit kelas kakap_. #ditusukpisau_.

Mereka sampai di tempat masing-masing, jadi mereka disuruh menginap disana, mari kita lihat kelompok himeko..

"onizuka-san, kita kan nanti menginap di sini, bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu dengan ngerumpi(?) aja.. dari pada denger suara-suara aneh itu.." kata mimorin seperti mbak-mbak tukang rumpi depan pos kamling(?). "b-baiklah.." jawab himeko. Sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka dengar? Hoho.. mereka mendengar suara tangisan seorang perempuan yang mirip yuki.. hiyy... atu atut(?).

Bagaimana dengan kelompok switch..?

"ka ka ka! Usui, kau tidak takut hantu kan?" Tanya agata "tentu saja tidak hoho.." jawab switch percaya diri. "baiklah...bagaimana kalau kita keluar dan menyamar sebagai hantu dan menakuti peserta lain.. terutama onizuka..? ka ka ka!" tawa agata nista. "terserah saja, asalkan kita menang hoho.." jawab switch yang mulai kena virus(?), virus apa? Saya juga gak tau _#dibom_

Sementara kakak adik nista(?) ini..

"aku mau tidur, kamu jangan ganggu aku.." kata tsubaki yang kelelahan karna memakan asinan yang pedashhh. "yee.. siapa juga yang mau ganggu elu.." kata bossun "maksudnya ngeledak gitu?" Tanya tsubaki gak terima, "masalah buat lu?" Tanya bossun sambil potong(?) kaki. "masalah..!" teriak tsubaki lagi "yaudah.. masalah lu ini, bukan masalah gue :p" kata bossun sambil melet kayak anjing(?). akhirnya tsubaki gak terima dan mengejar-ngejar bossun di kuburan.. tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal...

Michiru dan daisy...?

"AMTD" kata daisy simple seperti lagu super junio* yang judulnya (hoy.. jangan nge-lantur wooy..) "baiklah daisy-chan, kau mau tidur kan? Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu.." kata michiru yang sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata simple yang merepotkan itu. 'AMTD' itu apa? AMTD adalah.. Aku Mau TiDur. Sebelum meninggalkan tenda tempat mereka tidur(what ?! michiru dan daisy tidur 1 tendaa?) michiru sempat merasakan sesuatu.. sesuatu yang membuat nya merinding dan dia mengupdate status di facebook dulu 'duh.. nih kuburan satu serem juga.. gue merinding gitu, kalau gue gak selamat, semoga ada cowok lain yang seganteng ggue dan membuat cewek-cewek jadi klepek-klepek' itu isi statusnya(dasar cowok playboy -_-)

**Sebenarnya apasih yang menganggu mereka? Yang membuat michiru merinding, yang didengar himeko, dan yang dilihat tsubaki? **

Switch's POv

"hoho.. aku.. gak jadi ikut ngerjain anak permpuan" kataku kepada agata. "emangnya kenapa? Jangan bilang kau takut ! ka ka ka!" ledek agata kepadaku, "bukan.. sebenernya, tadi kamera laptopku gak sengaja nyala dan aku tinggal keluar sebentar, ketika aku masuk lagi.. aku melihat kamera itu.. dan.. ada seseorang disana, memakai baju putih, dan.. pokoknya seram sekali! Aku ga mau ikut !" kataku benar-benar trauma(?), aku sudah pernah sekali liat hal seperti ini, dan aku gak mau liat lagi. "yasudah.. aku saja yang pergi.." kata agata lalu keluar

Agata's POv

"ada apa sih dengan switch, kayaknya tadi dia pengen ikut, kok tiba-tiba kayak cewek gini.." kataku pada diriku sendiri. "iya mas.. mungkin saja dia ngeliat aku, lalu ketakutan..." sebuah suara terdengar, suara siapa itu? Itu bukan suaraku! Aku pun melihat ke sekeliling, disana.. didekat pohon sana...

Tsubaki's POv

"dasar anak sialan !" gumamku, "tadi siapa ya yang aku lihat.. kok kayak pernah lihat.. mungkin itu imajinasiku saja.. tapi.. dia tampak familiar di suatu tempat di sini, aku yakin pernah melihat nya.. dia mirip... AAAAAAAAHH!.. aku tau dia siapaaaa...!" kata ku lalu berhenti mengejar fujisaki dan masuk kedalam tenda, aku tau siapa yang aku lihat.. menyeramkan, dia sangat terkenal disini..

Bossun's POv

"ahaha.. kakek tua itu gak bakal bisa mengejarku.. ahahahah !" tawaku sendiri "hihi.. iyah mazz.. dia dah capcus tuh tadi.." eh.. suara siapa itu.. jangan-jangan...

Himeko's POv

"sumpah.. tadi ada yang nangis.." kataku kepada mimorin "eh... Onizuka-san.. tadi sebenarnya aku juga dengar.. tapi.. itu suara yang sama.. saat tsubaki-kun..." jawab mimorin pelan. "setelah dipikir-pikir.. ini suara yang sama seperti..." kataku lagi.. "seram.. seram sekali..." kataku,mimorin hanya mengangguk setuju.

**Authors note:**

**Sebenernya itu suara apa? Apa yang sangat ditakuti sama semua orang? Hoho.. liat di chapter berikutnya :D**


End file.
